My Knight in Shinning Leathers
by Evil4Dummies
Summary: Completely AU  There was once a land that cried out for a hero! Unfortunately for them, Fate is a disorganized being and their call was lost among the tables and tables of paperwork she had yet to finish. Princess!Kahlan Amazon!Cara  Kahlan/Cara
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:** _I do not own Cara Mason, Kahlan Amnell or any Amazons… no matter how much I may wish it. They belong (minus the Amazons) to the great and talented Terry Goodkind (lucky bastard!) all I own are the plot (yay me!), the lame city names (some of them...i think) and a notebook full of random information that even confuses me (that and "Cara + Evil = World Domination"). So without further distraction (because I hate doing AN) the Prologue!_

There once was a land that cried out for a hero, one who's rolling greenery and bright blue sky could fit right into a scene from Xena the Warrior Princess, unfortunately for the land of D**'**Hara, Fate is a bit of a disorganized being and their call was lost among the tables and tables of paperwork she had yet to finish. Not that Fate was the sole being who hand picked Hero's, oh no, it just happened help those Hero's along but due to a few raging storms that wiped out large amounts of this years crops, no person in their right mind would rather traipse all over the country in search of Heroic deeds.

The drought that skinned the fields in the Easter Kingdom of their grains sent most of that part in to a frenzy as they tried to figure out just how they were going to make ends met. The grain that the Eastern Kingdom grows is its main food supply as well as its main supply of profit. As it is right now, because of the lack of water in the area some of the Kingdom's citizens have gone mad with thirst and are no where near stable enough to try and ride towards the Central Kingdom. The Eastern Kingdom was, however, not the only territory to suffer through the violent storms, as the Western Kingdom can show.

The Western Kingdom, being a port town, as it mainly supplies fish and other sea bearing animals that can be caught and sold in market for a reasonable sum, was one of the first Kingdoms to be hit with the storms. Wave after wave crashed along the port town, destroying fishing boats, houses, stalls, shops and just about everything else it could engulf into its watery depths. This rather vicious storm has sent the town into a rather large depression, where every moment not fishing to try and regain some of their loss, is used to help rebuild storage areas and boats alike.

The Southern Kingdom, a rather large jungle like land, is the main supplier for the fruits and vegetables that the other Kingdoms depend on. They are also the second piece of land to be ravaged by a storm, a lightening storm in fact, that burnt away a good portion of their land and with it, their main profit. Their profits were not the only things they lost; many homes were lost as well, due to a long tradition of building their houses in the trees. It was a convenient way to harvest their food as we as a natural defense against the large wild jungle animals; both mundane and magical alike.

The Northern Kingdom is mostly unexplored forest with sprinkles of uneven plains that hide both predator and prey within its tall grass. Due to the colder climate not many people have bothered to settle camps or villages there; except a large tribe of Amazons. Unlike their Amazon sister tribes, the Northern Amazons are what some would call wanderers, their talents as Bodyguards, Mercenaries, Kidnappers and Thieves are the things of legends. The reason for their un-Amazon employment is simply this; because of the cold climate they live in, they have to depend on other sources of income other then farming and hunting because you can only hunt so many deer, wolves, bears and rabbits before the wildlife numbers begin to plummet.

Now, I haven't forgotten about the Central Kingdom and honestly didn't plan on forgetting, seeing as that is where our tale will begin. The Central Kingdom of Aydindril, a trade providence if there ever was one, home to barters, thieves, prostitutes and all sorts of colorful people who would stab their best mate for a gold piece. Sounds divine now doesn't it, such a lively and prosperous city. To bad it's still making gold off all the Eastern, Western and Southern Kingdoms goods that were left in their oh so capable storage units. Seems it doesn't matter much if you're a Stall owner from the Southern Kingdoms who buys a bit of land to build a storage unit to place your wears in, if you leave and don't make it back in time for the next multi-market day, well you're screwed.

It seems that the Central Kingdom is using their surrounding Kingdoms troubles to aid in filling their own coffers, which is, the simplistic truth. Seeing this, the Kingdom's to the South have hired a few Wandering Amazons to help in gaining back a bit of their stolen profit, with a bit of revenge on the side. If there ever was a man who didn't suffer from a bit of paranoia, he probably wasn't a King and he probably didn't live very long on the "stab or be stabbed" streets that run through the Kingdom of Aydindril. Being King of such a land tends to make one very cautious, sometimes to the extreme and sometimes to completely maddening levels. It seems after only a few choice letters he has received from his neighboring Kingdoms, the King of Aydindril has hired a Wandering Amazon to help and guard his most beloved treasure…his daughter.


	2. C1  Shadows in the Dark

**Authors Note:** _I do not own Cara Mason, Kahlan Amnell or any Amazons… no matter how much I may wish it. They belong (minus the Amazons) to the great and talented Terry Goodkind (lucky bastard!) all I own are the plot (yay me!), the lame city names (some of them...I think) and a notebook full of random information that even confuses me (that and "Cara + Evil = World Domination"). So without further distraction (because I hate doing AN) into Chapter 1 we go!_

The sound of a fast approaching horse echoed softly against the sleepy town outer walls, as a black stallion quickly cut a path out from the dense tree line that acted as a natural defense for the Kingdom of Aydindril. Its rider obscured by the night that had fallen and even more so by the dark cloak that fanned out behind it, slowly let up on the reins causing the horse to drop its frantic pace to a easy trot. Leaning over to pat the large beast on its neck, the rider murmured softly in its ear before coming to a complete halt just outside the city gates and fluidly dismounting. Turning towards the grand beast, the rider quickly and quietly freed its ride from the confinement of its reins before slapping it affectionately on the flank and watching for a moment as the dark beast ran off into the forest with a soft whiney. Flicking the dark traveling cloak to the side, the mysterious rider soon began to journey over the empty field that separated the city walls from the dense forest beyond, taking care to keep to the shadows and making as little noise as possible.

It wasn't long before the cloaked rider managed to make it to the wall only to pause for a moment and begin to look around the bottom. All was quiet around the wall as well as up on the walk way, the only sounds notable sounds to be heard were of the crickets and drunken laughter that echoed out from one of the guard posts. The rider, having paused in their progress when the laughter echoed out, nodded their head before touching a stone in certain spots and slid to the side as a trap door was revealed off to the side. Pressing themselves up against the wall, the mysterious person waited a few moments to see if the soft grinding noise had attracted unwanted attention and quickly fled into the secret entrance when a soft chiming sound was heard before the door began to seal itself back up.

Ducking into the tunnel, the rider pulled on the hood of the cloak that shrouded their face before making quick work of the distance between the tunnels secret entrance and a door that lead into a darkened ally not far from an Inn called "The Drunken Ram", its weather beaten sign gently swaying in the wind as laughter and singing could be heard from within. Treading down the ally towards the main road, the rider pushed the hood of their cloak away to reveal a green eyed blonde woman with a look of pure concentration on her face as she eased out of the ally. Turing her head this way and that, she soon spotted a sign that caught her interest and made her way towards it before stopping to study it. "Hum, the question now remains; who gets there first." She spoke softly, her voice rough but surprisingly pleasant as she mused out loud to herself. "I could go left towards 'The Red Wolf' or take the chance that she went into a better establishment." Cocking her head to the side, the blonde tapped a finger against her bottom lip as she stood mulling over the possibilities before reaching back and flicking the hood back over her head.

Having apparently decided on a route, the cloaked woman made her way down the left street and towards another Inn named "The Red Wolf". Kicking the door open, she quickly stepped up and into the room, her piercing green gaze swiftly surveying the area before relaxing her posture when her target was no where to be found. Stalking into the room while giving off the air of someone just as deadly as the wolf the Inn was named for, she grabbed the bartenders' attention by grabbing the front of his shirt and yanking him forward. "There is a woman here; blonde, blue eyes and is most likely wearing deer skins." Giving the taller man a glare of such intensity that it made the man regretting his chosen profession, she waited for him to speak. Unfortunately it seemed that her glare had helped in making the man a mute for the moment so she went with plan B. "Which room?" Seeing the man hold up four fingers, she nodded her thanks, let go of his shirt and quickly flew up the stairs that lead towards the rooms.

Quieting her footfalls once she hit the first step, she made quick work of the rest of them before stepping out into a hallway lined with doors. Passing by each one carefully, she paused when she came to the door labeled as number four; it was open slightly and the light from a flickering candle could be seen playing against the rooms wall. Tensing completely, the blonde woman slid her hands into her cloak and pulled out two weapons, each one foreign looking. The weapons themselves resembled that of the Sais, the difference being that the middle prong had been hammered flat to make it almost dagger like. Flicking the odd Sais inward so that the blade lay against her leather covered arms, she tensed her muscles before kicking the door in and exploding into the room, her green eyes covering every inch of the room as her body waited for a reply attack; only none came. The reason for that was soon clear as she took in the still body that lay on the floor near the only window in the small wooden room. Making a small noise of disgust, she cautiously approached the still body of her target and nudged it with her foot before jumping back out of reach, her body tensing again in preparation of a response attack and once again relaxing when nothing came.

Confused over the lack of response, the blonde cautiously approached her target again before nudging the body over and growling when she caught sight of her targets face. "Stupid bint." She bit out harshly as she took in the swelled throat and red blotches that covered the bodies face and hands. "After all this time, you die as an idiot instead of in the blaze of battle." Kneeling next to the blonde body, she shook her head at the idiocy before straightening and shaking her head. "I can't believe this, it's just too ridiculous." Huffing in irritation, the cloaked woman moved from the body and towards the bed that her target had been using as a desk. "Died from food allergies, I mean seriously." Tugging the hood from the cloak off, she began shuffling through the papers that covered the bed and made a clicking noise with her tongue when she caught sight of the paper she wanted. "Bodyguard wanted for the protection of Princess Kahlan of Aydindril." Grinning to herself, she folded the paper and placed it in a pouch that hung from her hip before making her way towards the window and opening it.

Peering down below the window, she began making raw calculations on the easiest and less painful way to the street below before climbing onto the window sill. Looking above the window sill provided to a much better route and she quickly swung herself up onto the roof before making her way over the next couple and towards the castle, her newest job in mind.


	3. C2 The Contract

Click, click, click; the repetitive sound of heeled shoes echoed along the stone hallway as its wearer walked over the polished stone surface. The sound steadily getting faster as the woman who wore the heeled shoes moved farther down the slate grey hallway. An absolute look of cold fury etched in the woman's striking blue eyes as her dark chestnut colored hair fanned out behind her as she stormed through the halls; a piece of worn parchment crumpled in her delicate hand.

Turning a corner swiftly, the woman barely registered the fact that her stride, sudden appearance and icy blue eyes had frightened a maid who had been dusting one of the many suits of armor before causing the poor woman to trip over the edge of her skirt and crash into the metal dust magnate. Unaware of the mess left in her wake, the icy eyed woman continued her furious stride before throwing open a set of wooden double doors; leading into a large hall that housed paintings of people whose looks seemed similar to the furious brunet. Stopping at the end of the hallway as it connected with another, the brunet paused in hesitation as a look of uncertainty entered her blue eyes before they hardened again as if she had come to a decision. Ignoring the cross hall, the brunet continued on her path before reaching another et of double doors, these ones already opened and leading into a large chamber full of benches and a platform that had been skillfully placed in the very center of the front of the room; upon that platform were three thrones, the middle one being the largest and most elegant. Sitting on the middle throne was a middle aged man with short locks of dirt brown hair that housed a small crown and a look of pure exhaustion reflecting in his grey eyes.

Making short time of the distance that separated her from the man, the brunet soon stood toe to toe with the man as he stood to welcome the woman; a soft sad smile on his lips. "Kahlan wha-" Silencing the older man with a glare, the brunet shoved the crumpled sheet of parchment at him before demanding. "What is this?" Taking the parchment from the woman, the older man smoothed out the source of the woman's anger before shrugging and replying calmly. "It is a piece of parchment my dear daughter." Fury lit behind the woman's bright blue eyes before she opened her mouth to speak, however, she seem to think about her future actions and closed her mouth before letting out a frustrated sigh. "I know it is a piece of parchment father, however, I am asking about the contents that reside upon it." Chuckling at his daughter's frustration, the man folded the parchment in half before replying. "This is a bulletin that I sent out to the Northern Amazons." Pausing for a moment to give his daughter a curious look he continued. "How you came upon this, I think I'll ask at a later date." Seeing the rather vicious look his daughter was shooting him, the man only shook his head before his expression shifted to one of sadness. "As you know, the other kingdoms have been having difficulty returning profits and rebuilding after the Great Disaster." Pausing for a moment as a look of great sorrow washed over his face, causing the man to look even more exhausted and aged then he had moments ago, he quickly shook himself out of his haunted stupor before continuing. "Times have become hard and the people of the lands have become even harder."

Noticing the haunted look that flashed over his daughter's features, the man reached out and gently rested his hand on her shoulder. "The city has become dangerous, people are losing their morals everyday a small piece at a time and I fear that soon they shall band together out of nothing but a need to blame someone." A flash of fear tore through the young brunet's expression as she seemed to pick up on her father's words. "And you fear the people will make you their scapegoat." The nod that came from her father seemed to be enough to make the woman forget her earlier anger. "I fear they may punish me through you and as my only kin and last link to your mother, I couldn't bare the thought of someone punishing you for what they deem as my sins. The castle is big but the world is bigger place to hide and the one place I can not take you myself. I hired an Amazon woman early this morning after we spoke at breakfast, she will be the one to help guide and protect you at least until the masses have settled." Pulling his daughter into a light hug, the man softly kissed her on the forehead before leaning back to look at his daughter. "I am sorry for keeping this from you, but I did not think you would find out so quickly. It seems as though my orders for her have become moot at this point seeing as you have become aware of the circumstances." Sighing softly before running his fingers through his dirt colored hair, the man nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice echoed out from behind him.

"King of Aydindril." Stepping out of the shadows that stood behind the thrones, a slim honey haired woman with the leathers of an Amazon spoke; her voice catching the attention of both brunets. "Seeing as our original contract has expired." Neutral green eyed flickered over to Kahlan as she spoke. "I find myself asking if you wish to invoke the secondary clause." Getting a confused look in return, the blonde sighed softly before speaking up again; exasperation coloring it. "If I was to be found out, either by her own curiously or of my own slip up, then I was to become a visible bodyguard." Rolling her eyes as the King blushed before nodding in the positive; the blonde Amazon reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose before speaking slowly; ignoring the death glares sent her way by Kahlan. "You have to verbalize the agreement, King of Aydindril." Dropping her hands so that they crossed over her chest, the blonde tapped her foot as she waited for the King to speak. "Ah, yes; forgive me. As the King of Aydindril and holder of your contract, I invoke the secondary clause to our original agreement." A bright flash broke through the area around them as the blonde nodded before speaking. "It is done."


End file.
